


Photogenic Angel Eyes

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a photographer isn't always an easy task. There are some shots, you can't take, some you can't seem to make, and some that you simply miss. Will you be able to capture the attention of a certain angel? Let's see what time develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots

Waking up to a bright blue, summer day; you slowly made your way out of bed. You were alone in the bunker. The boys had gone off on a hunt a few days ago and with their absence and previous rainy weather, you'd been stuck inside cleaning up a bit. Today was a beautiful day and nothing else needed to be cleaned; it was time for some nature. 

After dressing and brushing your teeth, ridding the morning breath, you walked into the kitchen with your camera in hand. You didn't remember when you last took pictures for fun. It had been more than a while. In fact, it had been before the boys saved you. 

Your life before this one, the one before the boy's, consisted only of photography. Everywhere you went, your camera was right there with you. The memory chip contained family portraits, landscapes, road trips, and many other memories with your friends and family. It wasn't an expensive camera, but it got you through. After they rescued you, you put the camera down and picked up some books. With the near death experience, the things that lurked in the shadows made a sudden interest to you. Sam helped explain the things you didn't quite understand, and Dean gave you lessons on using the guns. You still had a lot to learn, so when they went on a hunt you stayed behind. It had been this way for five months now. 

Other than Sam, Dean, and sometimes Bobby, you had no outside contact. They had a friend, Castiel, that would help them on the hunt. But you had never talked to him, let alone even seen the guy. Yet for some reason, you had a weird fascination with his name. It was different. When no one was around, you would say it at random and try to place a face to it. Everytime, a different face with new features would appear, but it just didn't seem to fit. You had asked to meet him, but it was usually blown off as there were more important affairs and the guy was really busy. *It's been five months, either the guys calendar is completely booked, or he simply isn't as curious as I am* you thought. 

Before you went outside, you left a note explaining where you were and you grabbed a banana, a water and your camera. 

The sun felt nice giving off a nice heated sensation. The wind was a steady breeze. Together they were perfect. Without one it would either be to chilly or to hot for any outside activity. You walked to the back side of the bunker, and headed into the woods.  
______________________

 

A few hours had past, and you were getting great shots of the hidden nature. The bright sun rays cascading through the vibrant green leaved trees. You sat in the grass and took in the nature exposed around you. Drinking your water, you realized the wind had died down and the sun left you with a light sweat. You pulled your hair back into a ponytail and looked over at a few wild flowers. This yellow flower in particular caught your eye. A bumblebee rested upon it. Picking up your camera you scooted up to it and laid on your belly making it eye level. Snapping a couple shots, you noticed a few butterflies near the other surrounding flowers accompanied by regular bees buzzing around. This place was peaceful and relaxing. Yeah, you were tired of being alone, isolated in the bunker, but this you could use more of. 

Rolling over onto your back, you closed your eyes; a smile portraying showing your content. Out of nowhere you heard a few chuckles and your eyes snapped open. Raising up, you saw Sam, Dean, and Bobby followed by a figure behind them. The sun was shining in your eyes so you couldn't take in the strangers features. 

"What are you doing out here (y/n)?" Sam questioned. Dean carried a questionable face and Bobby held a smile. 

"I'm enjoying nature," you explained giving them a smile back. 

"Why are you taking photos of the bees?" Dean asked trying to be serious. 

"What's wrong with the bees? I was taking pictures of butterflies and the trees too. It's really beautiful out here. You guys were holding out on me." you teased as you stood up. The unfamiliar figure shifted his weight and all at once you were consumed. 

He wore a trench coat over his suit. His tie was loose, and his eyes were enthralling. A deep, but bright shade of blue. His hair was a little unkempt at the front and his lips were a little chapped. Honestly, he was beautiful. Especially displayed here, with all the trees and the setting sun. You stared at him, lost in him. 

"(Y/n)?" Sam, Dean, and Bobby all said in unison. Apparently they had been trying to get your attention. 

"Yeah, Um what?" you asked quickly, embarrassed by your trance. 

"Are you ok?" Dean asked protectively. You shook your head and Sam began. 

"We were coming to pick you up. Were going out to eat." he stated. 

"That is if your feeling ok." Bobby threw in. 

"What? Yeah, no I'm fine. I uh-i just," you stumbled with your words as you looked back up at the stranger, " Yeah I'm fine. I'm food-i mean I'm hungry... for food." They all looked at you questionably and then at each other and back to you. 

"Ok, well that wasn't weird at all," Dean said sarcasticly, " anyway, (y/n), this is Cas. Cas, (y/n)," Dean said pointing between the both of you. Bobby's gaze held confusion as well as Sam's when you glanced back up at Cas, extending your hand. 

"Hi-hey," you slipped. *Get it together (y/n), he's going to think your weird* you yelled at yourself. Taking your hand in his, he retorted with a confused face. 

"Hello." Then it hit you. Cas. Short for Castiel. Why hadn't you made the connection sooner. He is not at all what you'd pictured. He was better; beautiful, handsome, sexy even. You were sure to be damned to hell for your thoughts alone. Like holy shit. 

Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked between you, Cas and themselves a few times. Confused about what was happening. Then Dean looked at Sam and smiled. Sam still curious at first, then realized what Dean had. You had a little crush on Cas. Bobby then understood the silent words between the brothers and chuckled in response. Castiels face remained to hold the confusion and you glared down at the ground blushing. You could no longer hide your secret, the boys would never let you live this through without a little teasing.

"Hey, (Y/n), take a picture of him it will last longer." Sam announced. Your face turned a dark crimson red. 

"Shoot him a few times like one of those French girls," Dean choked out. Bobby tried not to snicker, but it was to late. Cas's confused gaze shot up towards Dean. 

"I do not understand, why is (y/n) going to shoot me?" he quizzed looking at the other three before gazing back at you. Looking towards the ground again, somehow you managed to speak through the embarrassment again. 

"So, where are we going to eat guys." you tried to change the topic. Your face felt feverish, caused only by the nonstop blood rushing to your face. The teasing wouldn't cease. At least not for the moment.  
_______________________


	2. Developed

You sat in the small town diner waiting for your food. You had ordered a medium turkey club with apple slices and a water. Sam ordered his usual salad, Dean the usual greasy bacon cheeseburger, Bobby a regular cheeseburger, and strangely Cas didn't order. Not even a drink. 

The five of you sat in a long booth. Cas, Dean and Bobby on one side; you and Sam on the other. You didn't notice before you slid into your signature window seat, that Castiel also sat beside it. Leaving him to sit straight across from you, an arms length away. Your drinks were delivered, and you drank your water in silence, weary of glancing up; afraid you would stare. *I mean, by the way you were acting earlier, he totally thinks your weird. He's not into you. GET OVER YOURSELF! But he's really good looking. The way his hair stood, those lips, and don't get started on those eyes. They are just dreamy..... Hmmmmmmm. What?! Wait no, stop it, stop it now (y/n). Stop being weird.* you were drowning in your thoughts. Damn he was fine, and he was getting the best of you. All of a sudden you felt eyes on you. Glancing up, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were deep in conversation about something. Still feeling the glare, you quickly gazed at Castiel. 

As you looked up, his eyes met yours. He was staring you down. After a few seconds, he looked away uncomfortable, facing the window. You withdrew your eyes from his face, and peered at your water. *Great first impression*.

"Hey! (y/n)," Dean yelled. You looked up at him, steering clear from Cas. 

"What?" you questioned. 

"You sure your ok? I mean, your acting a little off at the moment." he asked; trying to be serious but losing the idea by smiling slyly. *Yeah I'm acting a little off. I've just met this...this... Angel. I mean come on, no other male has grabbed my attention the way he has. And his essence is purifying, well except for my thoughts. Those alone are sinful*. As soon as you thought this, Castiel shot his head up to you. Looking at you with confusion. Before you could remark to Deans comment, Castiel cut you off. 

"I thought you said you didn't tell her," he said gravely looking straight at Dean. Dean didn't quite understand. Hell, you didn't even understand. 

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Sam asked curiously. Bobby looked over at Cas with the same face as Sam. 

"She knows." he said alarmingly. He looked straight at you, giving you the most intense stare you've ever seen. *Holy Cristo. Even this look was a turn on*. His stare changed to his famous head tilted, confusion eye squint. *Hot damn*. Castiel looked away from you and back towards the guys. 

"No she doesn't Cas, we havnt told her. She has no idea." Dean provided. You felt relieved, until you realized they were holding something from you. 

"Tell me what?" you tried, but again Castiel cut you off. 

"Yes she does know Dean, I heard her thoughts." he insured. 

"WHAT?!" you shrieked. But you were out of the conversation. Sam, Dean and Bobby tried to reassure Castiel that they hadn't said a word to you about it. What exactly it was, you didn't quite know, you were more focused on the whole hearing your thoughts. *holy shit. What all had he heard? Everything? Oh god I hope not. Please no. It's over. That little slice of hope that maybe something could happen. It's gone, and your a complete freak*. But then your thoughts transformed. The four guys still arguing back and forth. *Wait, he read my thoughts? But how?That's not possible... is it?* Your mind traced over everything you thought of. Trying to grasp what you had thought before Castiel went ballistic, something out of the ordinary. The only thing you could think of is saying he was an angel. All of a sudden, just like his name, it came to you. Practically smacking you in the face. 

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL!?" you screamed in a hushed whisper. Everyone stopped and watched you. You looked at Castiel; jaw droppingly. *Yep, no questions asked, your hell bound*.

"No you're not," Cas promised. The other three looking towards you quizzically. You gave him another quick glance. You felt the rise in your throat. You were fixing to be sick. You stood up onto the booth seat and stepped over to the booth that was behind you. Thankful it was unoccupied, you quickly jumped down and fast walked to the bathroom. Four sets of eyes staring you down. You felt like you could hold it down, but you went just in case and also to escape the presence of the men. 

You leaned against the sink bar, and debated returning to the table. You weren't ready to face the "angel". *Maybe he isn't an angel, he didn't really say that he was.* You tried to avoid the obstacle. However; you knew the truth. How glorious he looked, how he didn't order any food, and also how he heard your thoughts. You've read angel books. Tons of them cover to cover; they were the most interesting to you. You knew the signs, and you used to hope that you'd meet one. But now was not the time, especially since you were drooling over him, and he heard everything you thought about him. 

You turned and splashed water on your face. Pulling down a paper towel, you wiped your face and almost jumped through the ceiling. 

"HOLY SHIT!" you exclaimed. Castiel stood behind you. " I-I mean....Crap," you rephrased weakly. You received his signature squint stare. 

"(y/n), I am an angel, not..." he explained. His lack of acceptance towards sarcasm was cute. 

"No Cas, it's a figure of speech. Where the hell did you come from. Wait, why are you in here? Your not supposed to be in here," you informed. You tried your hardest not to fantasize. 

"The food has arrived at the table. You need to eat." had he forgot what just happened? You were in no mood to eat. In fact being around him was enough. You knew that he knew what you thought of him, yet he acted like the event never occurred. 

"I'm not particularly hungry at the moment," you stammered. 

"You said you were hungry. I have been with you since you informed us, and I'm certain you haven't had anything to eat." he pestered. You weren't going to rid him. His simple act of caring made you even more attracted. A blush was seeping its way onto your face. To escape the confrontation, you quickly exited the bathroom. Making your way back to the table, Sam stood to let you back into the booth. As you slid in, the angel was already back in his place.   
_________________________

On the drive back to the bunker, Sam and Dean talked Cas into meeting back at the bunker. Basically so the four of you could drive alone. He simply agreed, and disappeared on the spot. 

"So, how did you know he was an angel?" Sam asked politely. 

"I mean, I didn't. I just thought about something and may have referred to him as an angel. I didn't really know. Even after I questioned it, I didn't want to believe it. Aren't angels really big ass holes?" I questioned. This made them laugh. 

"(y/n), it's not nice to call your love an ass hole." Dean joked. You didn't find it funny. "Awe, come on, I was just kidding. It's a joke, not a dick. Don't take it so hard." your face turned fire engine red. You couldn't do this. The angel wasn't even around and you were so embarrassed. 

"Dean," Sam said in a warning tone. 

"Alright, (y/n) I'm sorry." he spoke seriously. " but can I ask one simple question?" his seriousness fading. You didn't motion for him to continue, but he did anyway. "What were you thinking about when you referred Cas to an angel?" you couldn't answer this. Not without giving in to the elder Winchester.   
__________________________

Somehow you made it back to the bunker without telling them your feelings. Knowing Castiel was inside, you decided to go back into the woods. After a couple hours passed, the sun started to set. It was going to be dark soon and a night in the woods didn't sound satisfying. You picked up your camera, and became sidetracked from looking at the new pictures from the day. 

Somewhere in the midst of gazing through the album, a light sound of feathers ruffled. Looking up, Castiel was less than a foot away. He gave you a soft smile. *wow, he's really cute* you thought unable to catch yourself. His smile widened, and you quickly started becoming uncomfortable. 

"It's almost dark. I preferred if you come inside...please." he added." Terrible things tend to come out at night." you thought he was joking, but quickly remembered he wasn't the joking type. You nodded as you gathered your belongings. As you started to walk back, you stopped. You turned toward him, nervousness settling in. 

"Cas?" you questioned. He looked up at you. 

"Sure." he answered your unasked question. You wanted his picture, in this scenery. You exhaled, greatful you didn't have to ask him physically. You snapped a few before your flash automatically turned on. You realized then, it was getting late. You turned your camera off, and gave a shy smile to the angel. 

"(Y/n), do you mind if I join you?" he asked. Of course you didn't. Yeah, maybe you were a little nervous about the crush you recently developed, but what you didn't know, was that the feelings were mutual. 

"I'd love you to." you smiled confidant this time. He returned your smile and you instantly awed over him again. Making the the millionth time in only a small amount of time. As he walked beside you, he slide his hand into yours. Your face instantly blushed and you looked towards the ground. Looking over at you he spoke softly. 

"I think I love it when you do that." he stated. This brought a giggle into your breath. 

"You think?" you questioned still giggling. He stopped walking and looked into your eyes. 

"(Y/n), I'm oblivious to any and all emotion. I was raised that way. My time on earth, however; has faultured my actions. I am learning, but the pace is slow. Before I came to get you, I talked to Dean. In their opinion, the feeling I have towards you is love. When you giggle, and smile. Especially when your cheeks turn crimson." at his explanation, he smiled. It made you blush, but you looked up at him anyway. Somewhere gaining some confidence, you leant up to his cheek and gave him a sweet peck. His smile widened as he looked down at you. The night consumed you. The light of that day was gone. Still holding your hand, he quickly brought you back to the bunker. 

The brothers and Bobby looked up instantly, all smiling as they saw your fingers interlocked with the angels. 

"Hey, mind if we borrow your angel for a second? We might have another case?" Dean asked. You nodded and as you tried to release your hand, the angel pulled you close and planted a soft kiss to your lips. You kissed him back, both of you smiling into it. Neither of you wanting to retract, but the eldest brother insisted by cleaning his throat. A few times. You pulled away, smiling like an idiot. 

It was late, so you said your goodnights and headed off to your room. You couldn't shake this new feeling and your mind replayed the kiss you shared and the way Dean called Castiel your angel. 

After brushing your teeth and laying down onto your bed snuggling into your pillows, you reached over to your dresser. Grabbing your camera,you turned it on to look through the pictures of your angel. 

The last picture you took made you breathless. His eyes shone bright. They were a sea of their own. The little sunlight left pulled around him. This one was your favorite. Not only were his perfect photogenic angel eyes phenominal, but the angels wings shown as well. The huge dark wings held an enormous wingspan. They were beautiful. 

He was beautiful, and he was yours.


End file.
